broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Tokura
Misaki Tokura is a stoic cardfighter from the world of Cardfight!! Vanguard. She is one of Aichi's friends and is a member of Team Q4. She is played by CrystalMemoria. Pre-Room History Misaki was the cashier at Card Capital, her parents' card shop. Although she never seemed particularly enthused about Vanguard (or anything for that matter) she was sucked into the world of Vanguard by her uncle Shin when he wanted her to play Vanguard against Aichi. She had never played the game before, but due to her "perfect" memory she knew how to play the game from her experiences watching customers play. She defeated Aichi with ease. Eventually she ended up participating in Card Captial's shop tournament (although she wasn't particularly happy about it). She managed to get to the semi-finals, but lost against Kai. Since she was one of the four finalists (Alongside Aichi, Kai, and Kamui) it turned out that she was going to be a member of Team Q4. Team Q4 entered the regionals, but Misaki was nowhere to be found. This left Aichi, Kai, and Kamui to be the only ones to compete. She ended up showing up later and apologized about leaving them hanging. Team Q4 won the regionals and moved onto the nationals where they were defeated soundly by Team Foo Fighter. Misaki had a tense fight with Asaka, but sadly victory was not meant to be. This was the start of her rivalry with Asaka. She ended up nearly giving up Vanguard after having an emotional breakdown due to the memory of her parents' passing being prevalent when she played Vanguard. Thankfully Emi managed to snap her out of it by reminding her of how fun Vanguard was. After this Misaki began to use the deck her parents made for her as a child (or used an upgraded version of the deck?). She began to play Vanguard a lot better as she used her abilities with her deck to make battles flow to her advantage. When Aichi began acting strangely and began becoming faint after matches she was confused and concerned about him. Alongside Kamui she attempted to win all of her matches so that Aichi would not have to fight. They managed to do all right for a little bit, but sadly one of them lost against one of Team Brilliant Stars. This was Aichi's cue to get out there, but not before having a few biting words to say to Misaki and Kamui. He told them that he was disappointed in them and that Team Q4 was nothing without him. This seemed to bother Misaki a lot. Misaki and Kamui eventually went to find Kai to try to get him to make Aichi come back to his senses. They watched as Aichi and Kai fought and were glad when Aichi seemed to return to normal. Apparently Misaki held no misgivings against Aichi. When he apologized to everyone for being a jerk she was understanding and seemed to think nothing of it. Team Q4 continued through their second attempt at the nationals. They made it the semi finals where Misaki lost against Yuri of Team Caesar. This match taught her a lesson about calculating and taking risks. During the finals she had a rematch versus Asaka of Team Foo Fighter. It was an intense battle, but due to Misaki's careful manipulation of her deck she managed to defeat Asaka with an astounding win. It was time for Aichi to go up against Ren next. She was walking back towards the rest of Team Q4 when... Room History Cosmic Evolution ...She appeared next to something large and metal. She quickly realized that this was obviously not where she was a few seconds ago. She decided to look around and maybe get some answers when she was shocked to find Aichi on the other side of the metal thing she was next to. This is when she met Leos Alloy, an apparent friend of Aichi's. She could tell something was bothering Aichi when she showed up and Leos told her that Aichi has a crush on someone. Aichi got even more flustered by him telling Misaki this, but quickly asked her about the situation back home and if Team Q4 had been disqualified. Misaki was confused (as she had just defeated Asaka less than five minutes ago), but learned that Aichi had been stuck in the Room for months. After being shocked by Leos's Extreme Gundam after having it pointed out to her she learned that Leos's universe wasn't exactly the most pleasant due to the way Leos was speaking and how depressed Aichi was in response to the subject being brought up. She managed to snap him out of it quickly enough and decided to bid Aichi and Leos farewell so she could look around the Room and memorize the layout of the building. The next day she ended up running into Leos again. They had a rather awkward time talking to each other (as Misaki is not the most talkative). Misaki also met Mob who seemed interested in her conversation with Leos. MIsaki and Leos managed to discuss Vanguard and Misaki recommended Leos get a Dimension Police deck due to the cards resembling the Extreme Gundam. The subject then switched to Aichi after an awkward lull in the conversation. Leos explained to Misaki that Aichi had been really freaked out when he first showed up, but he was starting to do better. However, Leos was still worried about him due to him getting worked up over his crush. Leos then managed to convince Misaki to get together with Aichi, Leos, and Sthesia to help Aichi feel more at ease. This idea confused Misaki, but she figured if it would help Aichi it would be a good idea. ...Although she felt she would be in for quite a ride. She met Cross and learned more about the threat of the Gundam thief from Leos and Sthesia. She also scolded Leos and Cross for nearly killing each other by fighting and told them to both be careful. She slowly began to trust Leos as she saw how dutiful he was about tending to the Extreme Gundam. She hadn't exactly been sure of what she thought of Leos, but she realized that he was a good guy with the way he was working so hard to make sure he could deal with the upcoming threat. Both Leos and Misaki seemed to get a better opinion of each other after this. It was finally time for the get together. Leos told Misaki to go tell Aichi that the four of them were going to go to the mall. Misaki agreed to tell him. They ended up going to the mall that weekend, but before they could really do anything a giant centaur-like robot attacked. It turned out to be a modified Mystic Phase. The Gundam thief was finally attacking. Misaki, who was actually quite freaked out by this, managed to help convince Aichi to run and drug him with her as she ran from the fight. She was greatly concerned for Leos and Sthesia, but she knew she had to focus on getting her and Aichi out alive. Unfortunately both her and Aichi were targeted by the Mystic Rephaser. They were nearly incinerated by a massive blast from the centaur's staff, but Leos shielded them both! Both Aichi and Misaki were extremely grateful for this and they continued to run until they couldn't anymore. They continued to watch the fight from a safe distance. It wasn't long before Leos and Sthesia managed to stop the pilot. The pilot retreated though a portal similar to the one she appeared in, but at least some valuable information was obtained. The pilot was a young girl that eerily resembled Sthesia. She was apparently named Sthesia Awar Primo... and she also called Sthesia "Mommy". Also she apparently had "friends" that were also going to attack in the future. The group didn't know what to make of this information, but at the very least everyone was all right and they would definitely be ready for any future attacks. Personality Misaki is a rather serious and stern young lady. She isn't very talkative and she may seem a tad cold at first. Expect her to get annoyed when people do stupid things (being noisy, arguing, etc.). If you tick her off, you'll definitely seen a death glare from her. In reality Misaki is actually a very nice, albeit not really the best at showing it, girl. She shows great concern for Aichi, Leos, and Sthesia, and she is completely willing to give her all to support them. And while she tends to be stoic, she IS able to be frazzled. Sthesia and Leos learned quickly that the subject of romance throws her off pretty badly. She has to try to maintain her composure while the subject is targeted at her (Such as Sthesia teasing her about the fact that Aichi isn't nicknamed in her phone). She is also shown to enjoy reading. She tends to grab any book she can find in the library to read in peace and quiet. She tries her best to watch out for Aichi. She tries to assure him that everything will be fine, and Misaki does seem to have something of a way of making him calm down a bit. For some reason what she says tends to help a lot. She also tries to think about things, and try to figure them out. She wondered if the Gundam Thieves had spent their time not attacked altering the Phase Packs, and she tried to figure out why the Gundam Thieves would be targeting Leos and Sthesia specifically (As it was apparent they had their eyes on them specifically). Misaki does have a softer and less serious side though. All of the nicknames she gave her friends were tongue-in-cheek, and she has a soft spot for fashion. Equipment And Abilities Abilities Alongside being able to play Cardfight!! Vanguard Misaki also has a unique ability in her "perfect" memory. She will be able to recall things with perfect accuracy. Equipment/Possessions She has her Oracle Think Tank deck. She also has her cellphone. Relationships Friends * Aichi Sendou: Her friend from back home. She is concerned about how he's been handling himself in the Room and hopes that he's been taking care of himself properly (as she knows from watching him and Emi that he's not exactly... the most capable). Regardless she does appreciate that he seems to be trying to improve and she's doing her best to watch out for him while they're both stuck in the Room. * Leos Alloy: The first person other than Aichi she met in the Room. She appreciates that Leos has been trying to watch out for Aichi this whole time. At first Misaki was not entirely sure what she thought of Leos and felt that he was reckless after hearing how he and Cross could have killed each other fighting over a misunderstanding. However, she has come to realize that Leos is actually a really good guy and that he's good to his friends. She is also eternally thankful to Leos for saving both her and Aichi's lives. * Sthesia Awar: Misaki hasn't had much time to speak with her one on one, but she thinks she is trustworthy. * Ai Sendou: Although Ai is not the Aichi she knows Misaki views her similarly to Aichi. She's also trying to keep an eye out for her as well as Aichi. Acquaintances * Cross: Will be updated. * Alexa: Will be updated. * L: Will be updated. * Marcia: Will be updated. Enemies * -EX-: Will be updated. * Sthesia Awar Primo: Will be updated. * Sthesia Awar Sesto: Will be updated. * Sthesia Awar Acht: Will be updated. * Sthesia Awar Nono: Will be updated. Trivia * Misaki was the first non-Aichi Vanguard character CrystalMemoria roleplayed as. * Misaki's birthday is November 1st. * Misaki's blood type is Type B. The personality traits supposedly associated with this type are: ** Best Traits: Passionate, active, creative, animal-loving, flexible, cheerful, optimistic. ** Worst Traits: Irresponsible, forgetful, selfish, lazy, impatient, unreliable, and "going own way." * If you were to ask Misaki whether she prefers cats or dogs her answer would be cats. * Everyone on her cellphone's contact list is nicknamed (except Aichi strangely enough). * She's actually rather fond of fashion (although she is not overboard about it like many people). * Aichi and Misaki are totally meant to be together. Gallery Misaki_Tokura.jpg|A picture of her whole Season 1 design Misaki_reboot_outfit.png|Misaki's new outfit Category:Living characters Category:Female characters Category:FG only Category:Human characters Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard characters